


Önzőség

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ruru alapvetően mindigis egy elkényeztetett kölyök volt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Önzőség

**Author's Note:**

> Gondolom, már meg sem lepődtök: újabb ötperces flashfic, újra Reita és Uruha, újra csöpögős fluffocska. Eredetileg a Rózsaszín ködbe terveztem ezt a kis momentumot, de végül úgy döntöttem, abba a ficbe nem illene, viszont folyton ott motoszkált a fejemben azóta is.

Ruru alapvetően mindigis egy elkényeztetett kölyök volt. Otthon ő volt a legkisebb testvér, ami ugyan mindannyiunkra igaz, de csak az ő feneke volt úgy kinyalva, mintha egy valódi kis hercegecske lenne. A többiek később ismerték meg őt, mint én, ezért először nem is tudtak mit kezdeni az önzőségével, ami olyan természetes volt számára, hogy ő észre sem vette. Én már megszoktam, hiszen kölyökkorunk óta ismertük egymást; láttam otthon a falat rugdosni, amikor az anyukája különórára küldte, végighallgattam a nyafogását, amikor nem őt választották a focicsapat kapitányának.

Ruru megszokta, hogy mindig minden úgy történik, ahogy ő akarja, és kiborult, ha valaki vagy valami mégis keresztbe tett a terveinek. A többiek nem bírták a hisztijeit, egyszer Ruki meg is jegyezte óvatosan, hogy talán jobb lenne, ha megválálnánk tőle - Ruru a mai napig nem tudja, hogy csak azért maradhatott, mert én kiálltam mellette, és azt mondtam a srácoknak, ha kidobják, én is megyek vele.

Igaz, ami igaz, Ruru könnyen elveti a sulykot. Néha a bolhából is elefántot csinál, és hajlamos még egy hirtelen programváltozás miatt is olyan hisztit csapni, hogy összetéveszthetnénk egy menstruáló tinilánnyal, akinek a hormonjai megbolondultak. Ám valamiért éppen ezt a hisztis díva-imidzs az, ami megfogott benne. Nem az, hogy folyton panaszkodik, nem az, hogy csapkod össze meg vissza... hanem az, hogy én voltam és vagyok mind a mai napig az egyetlen, aki ilyenkor tud rá hatni, akire hallgat, aki le tudja nyugtatni.

Mellette különlegesnek érzem magam, mert olyasmire vagyok képes, mint senki más: néha kell hozzá egy félórás beszélgetés, néha csak elég, ha megsimogatom a kézfejét, de Ruru mindig lehiggad a jelenlétemben, és az elkényeztetett kis hercegből hirtelen komoly felnőtt férfivé válik. Valamiért ez engem mérhetetlen boldogsággal tölt el.


End file.
